Talk:Soyuz class
Miranda Class Bozeman? USS Bozeman modified to a Miranda Class for First Contact huh? I see you don't have any truthful motives behind this website except your own intention to site whatever you see as canon, or fitting to your needs. --<JeanLucPicard1> :Thank you for your comment. Perhaps you should read the background section at , which I had no part in writing. I've never even bothered to look for ship names and registries on-screen, others do that. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:30, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Operation Return? A note was just added: *''A Soyuz Class ship is part of the fleet in Operation return'' As far as I know, all the ships of this basic design seen in Operation Return were , not Soyuz. I am removing the note for now. If someone can come up with which ship it, then we can put it back (assuming said ship is really a Soyuz and not a Miranda). One shot in the dark, is there a novelization of the battle, and is this coming from there? In that case, it would be non-canon, but could be added as an apocrypha note. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:46, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Generations I added that L.cmdr Data actually stated that the Bozeman had to plot a new course after the destruction of the Amargosa. Not that a Soyus-class had. Don't even think about saying that he said that it was a Soyus class ship. He said that it was the Bozeman (which means it's canon), the only thing having this point here is that it's also canon that the Bozeman is Soyus class. You can change it, but canon says that it was the bozeman, but then you have to say somewhere that it was actually the Bozeman.--Sovereignity 17:42, 26 December 2006 (UTC) :That doesn't mean that it's the same ship. Given that the Soyuz-class Bozeman disappeared in 2278, and Generations is set in 2371, it's entirely possible that Starfleet reused the name (we do know that they do that - Enterprise, Saratoga, Excalibur, Lexington etc etc). After all, it's a long time to wait for a missing ship to show up without reusing the name. Tim Sensor Pods? Really? Do we have any proof that those are sensor pods and not Heavy Weapons emplacements? :They look like the same type of emplacements hanging off the bottom of the Constellation Class. My guess is that the Soyuz Class was Starfleet's first attempt at a deep-space explorer, which failed because it was too small. This might explain why the off-shoot of the Miranda Class lasted only into the late 2270's. They would have been replaced by a larger, more capable deep-space explorer in the mid-2280's: the Constellation Class. ::I'd have to check, but my guess is that the tech manual or encyclopedia call them that. Even if not, your explanation is merely speculation and is not appropriate for an article.--31dot 12:46, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::: It's cited in the background, sort of all meshed together to make coherent paragraphs, but specifically the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion . --Alan 21:07, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Indeed. "several large outboard sensor pods" is the statement in the Encyclopedia, and since it's MA policy to allow the canonical naming of unnamed onscreen items from background sources, they are sensor pods, in MA. :) --Pseudohuman 23:40, 11 February 2009 (UTC)